There are various bleeding disorders caused by deficiencies of blood coagulation factors. The most common disorders are hemophilia A and B, resulting from deficiencies of blood coagulation factor VIII and IX, respectively. Another known bleeding disorder is von Willebrand's disease.
In plasma FVIII exists mostly as a noncovalent complex with VWF and its coagulant function is to accelerate factor IXa dependent conversion of factor X to Xa. Due to the complex formation of FVIII and VWF it was assumed for a long time that FVIII and VWF functions are two functions of the same molecule. Only in the seventies it became clear that FVIII and VWF are separate molecules that form a complex under physiologic conditions. In the eighties then the dissociation constant of about 0.2 nmol/L was determined (Leyte et al., Biochem J 1989, 257: 679-683) and the DNA sequence of both molecules was studied.
Classic hemophilia or hemophilia A is an inherited bleeding disorder. It results from a chromosome X-linked deficiency of blood coagulation FVIII, and affects almost exclusively males with an incidence of between one and two individuals per 10.000. The X-chromosome defect is transmitted by female carriers who are not themselves hemophiliacs. The clinical manifestation of hemophilia A is an increased bleeding tendency. Before treatment with FVIII concentrates was introduced the mean life span for a person with severe hemophilia was less than 20 years. The use of concentrates of FVIII from plasma has considerably improved the situation for the hemophilia A patients increasing the mean life span extensively, giving most of them the possibility to live a more or less normal life. However, there have been certain problems with the plasma derived concentrates and their use, the most serious of which have been the transmission of viruses. So far, viruses causing hepatitis B, non-A non-B hepatitis and AIDS have hit the population seriously. Since then different virus inactivation methods and new highly purified FVIII concentrates have recently been developed which established a very high safety standard also for plasma derived FVIII.
In severe hemophilia A patients undergoing prophylactic treatment FVIII has to be administered intravenously (i.v.) about 3 times per week due to the short plasma half-life of FVIII of about 12 to 14 hours. Each i.v. administration is cumbersome, associated with pain and entails the risk of an infection especially as this is mostly done at home by the patients themselves or by the parents of children being diagnosed for hemophilia A.
It would thus be highly desirable to create a FVIII with increased functional half-life allowing the manufacturing of pharmaceutical compositions containing FVIII, which have to be administered less frequently.
Several attempts have been made to prolong the half-life of non-activated FVIII either by reducing its interaction with cellular receptors (WO 03/093313A2, WO 02/060951A2), by covalently attaching polymers to FVIII (WO 94/15625, WO 97/11957 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,300), by encapsulation of FVIII (WO 99/55306), by introduction of novel metal binding sites (WO 97/03193), by covalently attaching the A2 domain to the A3 domain either by peptidic (WO 97/40145 and WO 03/087355) or disulfide linkage (WO 02/103024A2) or by covalently attaching the A1 domain to the A2 domain (WO2006/108590).
Another approach to enhance the functional half-life of FVIII or VWF is by PEGylation of FVIII (WO 2007/126808, WO 2006/053299, WO 2004/075923) or by PEGylation of VWF (WO 2006/071801) which pegylated VWF by having an increased half-life would indirectly also enhance the half-life of FVIII present in plasma. Also fusion proteins of FVIII have been described (WO 2004/101740, WO2008/077616 and WO 2009/156137).
VWF, which is missing, functionally defect or only available in reduced quantity in different forms of von Willebrand disease (VWD), is a multimeric adhesive glycoprotein present in the plasma of mammals, which has multiple physiological functions. During primary hemostasis VWF acts as a mediator between specific receptors on the platelet surface and components of the extracellular matrix such as collagen. Moreover, VWF serves as a carrier and stabilizing protein for procoagulant FVIII. VWF is synthesized in endothelial cells and megakaryocytes as a 2813 amino acid precursor molecule. The amino acid sequence and the cDNA sequence of wild-type VWF are disclosed in Collins et al. 1987, Proc Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:4393-4397. The precursor polypeptide, pre-pro-VWF, consists of a 22-residue signal peptide, a 741-residue pro-peptide and the 2050-residue polypeptide found in mature plasma VWF (Fischer et al., FEBS Lett. 351: 345-348, 1994). After cleavage of the signal peptide in the endoplasmatic reticulum a C-terminal disulfide bridge is formed between two monomers of VWF. During further transport through the secretory pathway 12 N-linked and 10 O-linked carbohydrate side chains are added. More important, VWF dimers are multimerized via N-terminal disulfide bridges and the propeptide of 741 amino acids length is cleaved off by the enzyme PACE/furin in the late Golgi apparatus. The propeptide as well as the high-molecular-weight multimers of VWF (VWF-HMWM) are stored in the Weibel-Pallade bodies of endothelial cells or in the α-Granules of platelets.
Once secreted into plasma the protease ADAMTS13 cleaves VWF within the A1 domain of VWF. Plasma VWF therefore consists of a whole range of multimers ranging from single dimers of 500 kDa to multimers consisting of up to more than 20 dimers of a molecular weight of over 10,000 kDa. The VWF-HMWM hereby having the strongest hemostatic activity, which can be measured in ristocetin cofactor activity (VWF:RCo). The higher the ratio of VWF:RCo/VWF antigen, the higher the relative amount of high molecular weight multimers.
Defects in VWF are causal to von Willebrand disease (VWD), which is characterized by a more or less pronounced bleeding phenotype. VWD type 3 is the most severe form in which VWF is completely missing, VWD type 1 relates to a quantitative loss of VWF and its phenotype can be very mild. VWD type 2 relates to qualitative defects of VWF and can be as severe as VWD type 3. VWD type 2 has many sub forms some of them being associated with the loss or the decrease of high molecular weight multimers. Von VWD type 2a is characterized by a loss of both intermediate and large multimers. VWD type 2B is characterized by a loss of highest-molecular-weight multimers.
VWD is the most frequent inherited bleeding disorder in humans and can be treated by replacement therapy with concentrates containing VWF of plasmatic or recombinant origin. VWF can be prepared from human plasma as for example described in EP 05503991. EP 0784632 describes a method for isolating recombinant VWF.
In plasma FVIII binds with high affinity to von VWF, which protects it from premature catabolism and thus, plays in addition to its role in primary hemostasis a crucial role to regulate plasma levels of FVIII and as a consequence is also a central factor to control secondary hemostasis. The half-life of non-activated FVIII bound to VWF is about 12 to 14 hours in plasma. In von Willebrand disease type 3, where no or almost no VWF is present, the half-life of FVIII is only about 6 hours, leading to symptoms of mild to moderate hemophilia A in such patients due to decreased concentrations of FVIII. The stabilizing effect of VWF on FVIII has also been used to aid recombinant expression of FVIII in CHO cells (Kaufman et al. 1989, Mol Cell Biol).
There is a need for VWF molecules having improved affinity to FVIII in order to stabilize FVIII. It was surprisingly found that mutations in the D′ domain of VWF can increase the affinity of VWF to FVIII. This allows providing FVIII/VWF complexes having a high affinity which are advantageous in therapy and prophylaxis of bleeding disorder.